Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Gesture-based user interface control allows users to interact with computing devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. For example, such computing devices usually have a touch-sensitive display to display a user interface and detect movement of one or more of a user's fingers over the touch-sensitive display. The movement is associated with one or more predefined gestures that are used for user interface control.